The Future Awaits
by Isaiah.43.2
Summary: A young teen discovers he has super powers, and subsequently gets invited to join a new super's training program, after the 15 year old super's ban is lifted. Can he learn how to use his super powers properly? or will he return to the life he used to have none the wiser? Lots of OC's. First story, summary sucks greatly. Please R&R!
1. Shaking things up

**Chapter One: Shaking things up**

Elijah Blakely was 14, or at least he thought he was. His parents hadn't left a birth certificate when they left him on the front steps of one of the few orphanages in Metroville. Elijah had deep, entrancing blue eyes, and tan coloured hair. His fair skin had started to tan, as the school year drew to a close and summer vacation loomed on the horizon.

Elijah looked out the window in his room, toward the once great monument to the supers that was across the street in the middle of the city square. They were extraordinary people, with extraordinary abilities, who helped to defend the world against the people who wanted it for themselves.

But 15 years ago, that idea was lost. The people's views towards the supers began to change, and multiple lawsuits arose over damages to property and free will. They were forced into hiding, and the monument was destroyed. All that remained was a stone plinth, covered in graffiti. Elijah sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the fallen monument. He thought of the golden days, when the supers fought for the lives of many all around the world.

_'Are any of them still alive?_ '

His train of thought was broken when the orphanage manager, Ms Farthy, rang the bell to signal that the school bus was outside. He picked up his school bag and ran out of his room.

This day was going to be just like the rest of them: boring.

* * *

><p>Elijah threw his bag off his shoulder and crashed onto his bed. Once again, he was given detention in English after falling asleep. Sport period wasn't too bad. They had played dodgeball for the second day in a row, only Elijah was the last picked. Again. Elijah threw the bad thoughts out of his head, replacing them with the hope that there was only two weeks left until summer vacation. He stood up and exited his room, going for one of his semi-regular afternoon walks.<p>

He walked across the street to the supers' monument. He eyed the words engraved into the stone slab, barely visible through all the tagging on the face of the stone.

_"We all do heroic things, but hero is not a noun, it's a verb_,"

Just as he began to ponder the inscription, a shout drew him away.

"Eli, my man! How're your parents?"

_'Yay. Just yay'_ Elijah thought to himself.

It was Michael Douglas, one of the school jocks. At least Michael thought he was.

"You missed a good lunch at the cafeteria today," Michael continued, "The fruit salad was to die for, Oh wait, you couldn't afford it. Because you're an orphan!" His goons snickered as they gave him high fives.

"Real smart, Michael" replied Elijah. "How long have you been thinking of that one? Five minutes?"

Michael stared at Elijah, pressure building up in his head. His hands began to form into fists. Elijah could have sworn that he saw steam coming out of Michael's head.

"Oh, I seem to have hit a soft spot. I'm sorry Michael" Elijah joked.

"You don't need smarts to be successful, Eli. I'm the top wrestler in school. My parents reckon I'm gonna be big and famous one day. You wouldn't know about that though. Your little orphan carer can't even give you money to buy food in the cafeteria. I'm sure that you just love starving. And how many people have come looking to adopt you? I wanna hear you say it."

Elijah turned at this and started walking away.

Michael commanded his goons, "Boys, go get him." The two guys ran off, aiming for Elijah. However, he saw them coming, and he began to sprint but they were too quick for him, and the tackled him to the ground, pinning and restraining him. Michael walked over and held up a fist at the struggling boy.

"Eli, Every time you don't say what I want to hear I'm gonna give you one in the stomach. Now, how many people have come to adopt you?"

Elijah stayed silent, and Michael punched him. Elijah doubled over in pain. The air left his lungs, and he struggled to breathe.

"Another chance, Eli. You can't keep this up all afternoon."

"None" he muttered under his breath.

Michael hit him again, "What was that?"

"I said none" he spoke, his abdomen was throbbing.

Another punch. Elijah couldn't take it. His anger rose up like a fire ball in his chest.

"I SAID NONE!" He yelled. All the emotions from months of tormenting came out all at once.

Then the ground began to shake. Michael screamed, then he and his two followers ran off, looking for shelter. Elijah ran the opposite way, and the shaking softened, soon after it completely stopped. He could hear sirens going off all around the city.

Elijah ran back to the orphanage. As he entered the front door, Ms Farthy met him.

"There you are, Elijah. Are you alright dear? That was quite a shake we had."

"Yeah I'm fine, Ms Farthy"

"That's good to hear. Now son, there is a couple in the meeting room who would like to meet you. This could be your day."

Elijah immediately went to the meeting room with Ms Farthy. Before he went in, she said to him "Whatever happens today Elijah, you must know that you'll always be welcome here." He was pulled into a tight hug. "Now off you go dear. Good luck."

He entered the room, and a man and a woman sat together on one side of the table in the center of the room.

The man spoke up, "Come sit down Elijah. We have lots to talk about."

Elijah sat down opposite them and introduced himself. "I am Elijah Blakely. I am 14 years old and-"

The man cut him off. "I hope you don't mind me interrupting, but we already know all those things. How about my partner and I begin. First off, I am Rick Dicker, and this is Mirage. We are agents of the NSA."

"The NSA?"

Mirage spoke next. "Yes, the National Supers Agency. 15 years ago, we helped to relocate the many supers of the so called 'golden days' into hiding under their secret identities. However, after recent events, the ban on supers has been lifted. Slowly but surely, supers are reemerging, incredibly slowly."

"How does this all relate to me? I'm just a regular 14 year old."

Dickers continued. "Do you have any idea who your parents were?"

Elijah shook his head, "Not a clue."

"What if I told you, your father was Hypershock, and that you have inherited his powers."

"You mean to say, I'm a Super?"

"Yes Elijah. You are a super."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

**The quote on the plinth is adapted from a quote by Robert Downey Jr if you wanted to know.**

** Please, please, please review! It's my first story so I want to know how I can improve my writing and how to continue the story. All reviews will be accepted! Don't be afraid to hate ;)**


	2. The Start of Something New

**Chapter Two: The Start of Something New**

_"__Yes Elijah. You are a super."_

Elijah was in shock. He never would have guessed that this would have happened. He had so many questions to ask. But how could he trust these two random people that just showed up, claiming unbelievable things?

"How can I know what you have told me is true?" Elijah questioned

Dicker replied, "Your father had the ability to 'meddle' with seismic waves, that is, create earthquakes. I'm sure you're aware of the small tremor we had this afternoon? Were you emotional at the time of the shake?"

"I felt both the earthquake and the punches I was being given, too. But why does that matter?"

Mirage took over, "What emotions were you feeling?"

"Pain mostly, but also anger."

"Just as I thought. Anger. You have no knowledge of your powers, no? It is understandable that your powers, uncontrollable as they are, arose in a moment when you had limited control of your emotions, and anger is the most common of emotions in which this happens, as it can be incredibly unpredictable. It happens often with other supers your age."

"I see." Elijah's eyes lit up. "So there are others like me?"

"Similar. None of them have the same abilities as you."

"That, Elijah, is why we're here today," Dicker carried on, "You see, we are recruiting young supers, to teach them how to control their powers and use them for the greater good. We, the NSA, want you to be a part of this team of supers."

"I think anywhere is better than an orphanage. I'll join."

"Great." Dicker said as he stood up. "We'll be in contact soon to tell you of the arrangements before you leave here. However, for security's sake, we will tell Ms Farthy that we are going to take you home with us for the summer. During this time, you will be at our facility and completing your training. Afterwards, you'll return here, until we get in contact with you again."

"I understand Mr Dicker. Thank you for this opportunity."

He reached over the table and shook Elijah's hand. "Thank your father, Elijah. Come Mirage, we must be off now. There are other supers to meet."

He stopped just before he walked out the door. "Oh, Elijah, one more thing: Please keep this information to yourself. This information in the wrong hands could be disastrous."

"See you soon," Mirage said as she followed Dicker out of the room.

Elijah put his head in his hands. "Well this changes things" he said to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later<em>

Elijah took off his school bag and emptied the contents onto his bed as he ran in. He replaced it with his headphones, his cell phone charger, a maroon jumper, and a small travel pillow. Then he lay down across the width of his bed, getting a moment of rest before Ms Farthy told him it was time to leave.

"She's here, Elijah!" Ms Farthy yelled seconds later. Elijah put one of his school bag straps over his shoulder, then he picked up his trunk, full of everything that Agent Dicker had told him to pack. He pocketed his cell phone, before he turned and left his room for the last time until the end of summer.

He opened the door to a flash looking business car and sat down on the backseat. Mirage looked at him in the rear view mirror.

"Good afternoon, Mr Blakely," she kindly spoke to him as she pulled out onto the road.

"Hello Mirage," Elijah responded, "How have you been?"

"I've been busy. I have had to do a lot of planning and call many people to finalise the plans for this afternoon and the weeks to come. My office is a mess. There is paper and files everywhere! It's a wonder I can actually sit down at my desk."

"But I'm guessing everything is ready?"

"Everything has been arranged. You might want to make yourself comfortable. We have a bit of a drive to get to our first destination."

"So we're not going straight to the facility?" Elijah was a bit disappointed.

"No we are not. Sorry Elijah."

He stared out the window at the trees rushing past. They were out of the city now, but Elijah had no idea how long they had left in the drive. He pulled out his cell phone, and plugged his headphones into it. Rock music filled his ears as he pressed the play button.

Elijah must have dozed off, because they soon arrived at a small airstrip, the trip only seemed to last five songs (about twenty actually played). He got out of the car, and stepped onto the tarmac, looking around at the run down shape of the place. There were potholes in the runway, and the grass was overgrown, probably taller than Elijah himself. The buildings were shabby, glass was missing in quite a few windows of what looked to be a runway control building. One of the hangers had bent and rusted doors, the other not looking too much better.

'_This place is a shambles'_.

Mirage led him towards the control tower, saying "The bad condition of the place just conceals the NSA building. It gets better on the inside." She entered the door, which actually was just a sheet of metal with two hinges. Elijah followed her, wondering what he had gotten himself into. It certainly did not look any better inside than outside.

Mirage kicked a book on the ground, the hallway opened up, and a staircase emerged. Elijah was impressed. She gave him a sly look, "What did I tell you?" They descended the stairs, and came into a lounge, which looked just like a first class waiting room at an airport. There was a bar, and large lazy boys and couches everywhere. Elijah noticed a boy and a girl, both sitting on a lazy boy in a corner. Only the girl was sitting in the lap of the boy, and she had her head rested on his chest. Mirage made a beeline for them, swatting them both over the head before saying "Colton, Olivia, stop it. Next time I'll split the two of you up and you won't see each other for a week." Neither of them looked like they wanted this to happen. "Please cuddle in your own time. We're about to board."

_'__Board?_' Mirage walked back to Elijah. "Sorry about those two. They have trouble keeping apart for more than thirty seconds."

"Mirage, did you just say we were about to board?"

"Yes. Didn't I say that this was the first location? You were the last to arrive, and your trunk has already been taken onto the jet. I'm sure that soon the captain will be telling us it's time." As she said this, an older man came out of an office that Elijah had not noticed.

"Good afternoon everybody. My name is Snog, and I'll be flying you to Nomanisan Island, where your training program will be take place. It is an incredibly secret NSA facility, so unfortunately I cannot tell you how to get there." Elijah chuckled. "Well, why don't we get on this bird now? If you all follow the hallway past the bar, you'll soon discover it. Off we go now!"

Everybody stood up and began walking, except for a blonde haired boy. Elijah couldn't get a look at his face before he became a streak, going across the room and into the hallway.

Elijah followed him shortly after, and his jaw dropped when he walked into an underground hanger. Futuristic planes of every shape and size were parked around the room. Directly in front of him, there was a small, matte black jet, with no visible windows. It had no obvious engines, and the wings were retracted into the sides. A set of stairs led up to an open door, and Elijah went up them, into a cabin that followed the same theme as the waiting room he had been in minutes ago. He looked at the faces of some of the other teens that were already seated, not recognizing anyone, before he himself sat down, pulling his travel pillow out of his bag.

Snog's voice came over the speakers, "Usually this would be the time for a pilot to give a safety briefing. I am very sad to inform you that there will be no safety talk on this flight. This jet is so incredibly modern and the technology is far ahead of regular passenger aircraft, that it is near impossible for it to crash. I will, however, say that the bathroom is at the back if the cabin. We will be flying off very soon, so buckle up, get comfortable, and enjoy the flight."

Elijah looked out of the large window next to his recliner chair as the jet rose up on a platform to ground level, before exiting one of the run down hangers that Elijah had seen on his way in, and then lining up on the runway. The engines (which Elijah believed were in the wings) went to full power as the jet sped up, before the nose raised and the plane left the ground.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading again! R&amp;R! PLEAAAAAASE!<p> 


	3. Settling in

Chapter Three: Settling in

About ten minutes into the flight, Elijah noticed that the seat belt light had gone off. He unbuckled his, before standing up and stretching. He turned around at noticed the blonde haired boy looking over the back of his own seat, talking to a black haired girl. He soon turned around and noticed Elijah looking at him.

"Hey there," he smiled, "I'm Dash."

"Elijah." he waved back, "So where are you from?"

"Me and my family live in Metroville, in an apartment block right on the edge of the city. What about you?"

"Also Metroville. I live in an orphanage across the road from that old Supers monument in the city square."

"Oh yeah I know the one." Dash nodded. "My parents are supers too, and they have a picture of them in front of it the day that it was put up. It looked pretty groovy."

"Is it cool having 'super' parents?" Elijah lowered his head, "Mind you, I don't even know what it's like to gave regular parents."

"I'm sure that it's different. But when your dad has super strength, those spanks do tend to hurt a bit more."

Elijah laughed "Yeah I bet. So what is it that you do? I think I saw you run with super speed before, but maybe I'm hallucinating."

Dash looked slightly nervous, "Oh, uh, did you? Well, just wait and see. It'll come out sooner or later."

"Oh. Okay then. Do you know anybody else here? I don't recognize anyone."

"I know a couple. Hold on a sec." Dash turned back around to the girl he was talking to prior to Elijah. She stood up. "Elijah, this is my sister Violet."

"Nice to meet you Elijah" Violet then directed him to an African American boy, who happily shook Elijah's hand.

"Hello, I'm Tyrone Best"

"Good to meet you, Tyrone. I'm Elijah Blakely"

"Good to meet you too. I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me, I need to use the lavatory."

Elijah let him past, and he looked around to the other teens beginning to converse around the cabin. He counted six others, not including Tyrone and himself. There were the two who he had seen cuddling on the lazy boy, Violet, Dash, an Asian boy, and a red haired girl. However, before he could talk to anybody else, the seat belt light came on, and Snog made an announcement over the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you all would kindly return to your seats and fasten your seat belts, we are beginning our descent to Nomanisan Island. A few more minutes and we should be touching down. Also, look out of your windows at the scenery as we pass it. It really is quite beautiful, if I do say so myself."

At this, everybody turned to their windows and looked down. A few squealed or gasped as they caught sight of their destination. Elijah looked out his own window, and his stomach began to do flips, as he too saw the island for the first time. The first thing he noticed was a large, pointed volcano, with smoke coming out the top of it. The whole island was covered in thick rainforest, and there were golden-sanded beaches, which flowed into crystal clear water. It really was a tropical paradise.

The jet slowly descended, and came very close to the ocean. Just as Elijah thought they were about to touch down on an airstrip, the jet broke the surface of the water, diving down, and went into a cave. It landed on the cave floor, and two thick metal doors closed the cave. The water began to recede, and as soon as all of it was gone, the plane door opened. Snog's voice came over the speaker, "Thank you for flying Snog Airways. Please take all your belongings with you as you leave the plane. Have a nice stay on Nomanisan Island."

As the teens exited the plane, a series of golf ball shaped carts entered the hangar, followed by a flat bed. Mirage came out of the plane and addressed the group. "Welcome everybody to Nomanisan Island. I'm sure you have noticed the pods. They are the primary mode of transport here, and they'll take you wherever you need to. Now, if you will form into groups of three or four, then enter a pod, we shall make our way to the main building. Your luggage will meet you there." Elijah looked for Dash, noticing that he was next to Violet and Tyrone.

Elijah went over to them, "Hey guys, can I come with you?" he asked.

"Sure, man." Tyrone said as the four of them climbed into a pod. Soon the train of pods started to move, hovering slightly over the floor. They soon exited the hangar, gathering speed as they drove onto a monorail track over the rain forest. Tyrone and Elijah looked out the window, admiring the view they had. Violet and Dash just sat back and relaxed, the older one muttering something that sounded like "seen it all before."

Soon the pods entered a building, before coming to a stop at an entrance hall. The eight teens climbed out of their pods, and followed Mirage. She stepped into a large room, with a staircase in the middle, leading up to a second floor. She stopped and turned to face the group.

"Welcome to the inaugural NSA Super's training program. This is Nomanisan Island, a former headquarters of Syndrome, who used it to build robots. He used many of the supers from the 'golden days' to fight the robots, improving them to beat these supers. When the technology was superior to all supers, he used it to attack Metroville. I'm sure most of you will remember what happened that day." They all nodded. "Since then, the NSA has turned the place into our own secret base, and now you are here.

"During this program, you will learn to use your powers for offence and defence, plus proper combat training. These will be one on one with a personal trainer. Then, as a group, you will partake in theory lessons, to improve your strategising and Intel in the event you one day face a formidable foe. To do this, you will partake in activities, such as games and 'super' versions of sports, to put all your training to the test. We also have other things planned for the future. I'm not telling you anything about these events, apart from one hint: Don't reveal your powers just yet. The time will come soon." Elijah was a bit confused at this. "Now, your bags have arrived. I ask that you get your things, and take them upstairs to the dormitories. The boys are on the floor above this one, and the girls the floor above that. We shall reconvene in the dining hall in 5 minutes for dinner. Off you go now."

They all did what they were told, and they made their way up to their respected floors. Each teen had their own, which looked very similar to a regular hotel room. There was a double bed, a small glass top dining table and two chairs, a recliner chair, plus an en suite bathroom. There were balconies, looking out to a nearby beach; the sound of crashing waves could be heard very easily. Laid out on the bed was a workout outfit, presumably to train in. Elijah was impressed. He put his bag at the foot of a bed, and then went back to meet with the others.

After they had eaten their dinner (which was freshly made pizza), the group went through to a lounge area next to the dining room. There was a large TV screen, a fireplace, a couple of couches, and a sizable bookshelf. There were pool and Foosball tables too, much to the boys' delight.

While Elijah was playing an intense game of Foosball with the other boys, he noticed the red haired girl that he had not yet met sitting on her own on one of the couches, looking straight into the fire that was burning in the fireplace. "Colton, sub in for me." Elijah said, and then he made his way over to her. Her long, red hair flew about on the heat waves coming off the hot fire, threatening to catch light. Elijah sat down next to her, "I don't think I've met you before. My name's Elijah"

"Oh, um, Hi Elijah" She said nervously, "I'm Samantha. But everyone calls me Sam."

"Well, Sam," Elijah shook her hand, "have you met anybody else yet?"

"I've talked to Olivia and Violet, but not really any of the boys."

"You've met me now. Over there playing Foosball is Colton, Dash, Tyrone, and Wilson."

Wilson was the Asian boy that Elijah had seen on the jet. He was the oldest of the bunch, at 18. He was in his final year of high school before he went to college. His parents came from Japan, he had told Elijah, but now they, along with Wilson and his two younger sisters lived in Seattle.

Sam nodded. "I'll have to catch up with them later, then."

Elijah noticed that her eyes looked like fire. Whether it was a reflection of the fireplace or what, he thought they looked cool.

When it started to get late, Mirage came in. "It's time to sleep now. Tomorrow is a big day, and you will be woken up at 0800 for breakfast." She looked directly at Colton and Olivia. "And please don't attempt to sneak into the other dorms. We know everything that happens around here. Off you go now." The eight teens trudged off to their rooms. None of them were sleepy yet, but they did as they were directed and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Just as Mirage had said, the eight teens were woken for breakfast at 8 o'clock. While they were eating, Mirage began to tell them the schedule for the day. All eight of the had their first two hour session of theory class at ten, before a break for lunch, then they would split up for three hours of personal training at one. Elijah was keen to finally learn how to use his powers, but he knew that it would take time to master them. The others were excited too, but they all had experimented before, so it wasn't quite the same. The group finished up breakfast, then moved into the lounge for a bit of relaxation before the theory class began.<p>

Everyone had different ideas of what the personal training would involve. Tyrone thought "It's going to be in a gymnasium, with heaps of weapons to use." Wilson believed that it was going to "be in one of the lava tunnels underground." This was quickly hushed by Violet, who crushed his dreams, informing him of the low ceilings and loose rock on the sides and roof.

Elijah was sitting on the floor, with a _History of Supers_ book in front of him. He asked Sam, who was sitting in an armchair behind him, what she thought.

"I don't really know what to expect. I mean, I certainly did not expect this training thing to be on a tropical island. So why should I build up hope and excitement over something that could be the complete opposite? I'll just take it as it comes."

"That's a good thought, Sam."

Her lips curled into a smile. "Thanks, Elijah."

* * *

><p>At 9:30, the eight all went up to their dorms to grab their books and things for class. The class they were going to was on the level below the living area, and it was a short walk to get there, right as the clock turned over to 10:00. Elijah was the first through the doorway, and he smiled when he saw Agent Dicker standing in front of a screen on the wall.<p>

"Good morning, supers. Welcome to your first theory lesson. Now I'm sure you all remember me, but for those who don't I am Agent Dicker."

Olivia put up her hand. "Mr Dicker, what exactly are we doing in these classes?"

"Good question Olivia. Here, a few others and I will be testing your knowledge and quick thinking about, and for, certain events and people. For instance, Syndrome, or the Superhero Relocation Program. These are just examples, and you should all know these. This is the sort of thing we will be doing in these designates times.

"So let's begin. Who knows what major event happened at the end of February this year?"

Violet and Dash rose their hands immediately, as did Tyrone.

Dicker chuckled. "Let's try someone who wasn't directly involved. Colton, how about you?"

"Was it the robot attack on Metroville?"

"That is correct, but it is not all of the story. Wilson, can you help him out?"

"The robot was an omnidroid, wasn't it Mr Dicker?"

"Good, but there is still something missing. Samantha, who was the mastermind behind this attack?"

Sam didn't look up from her desk at the back, "Syndrome."

"Yes, Samantha. And, ah, who were the supers that stopped him?"

Dash was about to burst. He was standing on his chair, his hand up as high as it would go.

"Alright, Dashiel. Who was it?"

He jumped up onto his desk and flexed his biceps. "It was me! I stopped him."

Violet elbowed him hard in the thigh, "And Mom, Dad, Frozone, and I."

"Good work, class. Let's watch some footage of the fight, and I'll show you some of the 'plays' the team used. There are some good ones here. The first one is the Ice wall. Obviously, it wasn't terribly effective, but it did slow the omnidroid down. You see Frozone creating a wall of ice, hence the name..." As much as he was eager to learn all this stuff, Elijah couldn't help but be bored by all the talking that Mr Dicker was doing. He and Sam just spent the remaining time passing notes and drawing little picture to each other without Dicker noticing. Then, at 12:00, the eight all jumped when a buzzer rang, indicating the beginning of lunch.

The supers made their way up a floor to the dining room, their stomach grumbling at the anticipation of food. They walked through the dining room door, and laid out on the tables in front of them was eight plates of macaroni and cheese. The eight licked their lips as they sat down, Wilson didn't even wait to sit down before he started eating. As they licked their plates clean, Mirage entered, walking straight to Elijah.

"Elijah, would you please follow me to my office? It shouldn't be too long."

"Yeah, sure." he grumbled as he rose from his seat and tailed Mirage from the room.

After a short elevator ride down, the two of them arrived in Mirage's office. She went around to the far side of a mahogany desk and sat down, Elijah doing the same on the other side. The office was underground, but there were still windows. Mirage noticed him looking at one of them.

"I see you've noticed my security screens. I can see anywhere on the island through these screens, but I mostly keep it on a picture that was taken on top of the volcano. It's quite an amazing view, really. Anyway, I bet you are wondering why you're here. Don't worry, Elijah, you are not in trouble. I just have a bit of news for you." Elijah was puzzled. "This morning, a guard who was doing a security check of the north eastern side of the island discovered a cave. When he went inside it, he noticed this." She pointed a remote to her security window, and a dark picture of a skeleton came up. He had no noticeable features, apart from a silver helmet. There was a large claw-like object sticking out of his ribs. "When you arrived, Elijah, do you remember me telling you about Syndrome, and how he tested his robots on supers?"

"Yeah I remember. I'm guessing this guy is someone that syndrome used?"

"Yes, but this super has significance, to you at least." She opened up her laptop and turned it to face Elijah, and his eyes widened. A digital NSA file on Hypershock was on the screen, including a picture. Elijah was a spitting image of the man in the photo.

"Is that my dad?"

"It is." It was only then that Elijah noticed the same metal helmet on his head.

"So, he was one of the supers that Syndrome killed?"

"I'm afraid so. Elijah, I haven't been fully honest with you or any of the other supers. I used to work for Syndrome, before his attack on Metroville. I know about all the supers that he killed, and the ones he wanted to. I knew that your father was one of them, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's alright. I didn't really know him long or well enough to have any sort of relationship with him anyway."

"But he's still your father, and my actions led to his death, and that never gave you a chance to meet him." She started to cry, "I don't know what I can ever do to make it up to you." Elijah lowered his head and looked at his shoes.

She wiped her eyes and blew her nose before she carried on. "We were able to salvage his body, though." Elijah raised his head in interest, "He is in a coffin in the medical bay if you want to see him, but unfortunately, as you can see on the 'window', there is nothing much left. We'll bury him later on today, once you have finished you personal training."

"Well, um, thanks Mirage. I should probably go get back to the others now."

"You're welcome. But one more thing..." She didn't get to finish before he stood up and walked back to the door. Just as he was about to go through the doorway, Mirage shouted "Elijah!" He turned around and she threw him a brown box.

"I wasn't finished yet, young man. In retrieving his body, we also got this." She pointed to the box, "It's yours now. I'm sure you'll need it soon, anyway."

"Thanks. Is it safe for me to go now?" The corners of Elijah's mouth curled into a smile.

"That's all that I wanted to speak to you about so, yes."

Elijah left the office and went up two levels to his room via the elevator. When he got inside, he sat down on the end of his bed and pulled off the lid of the box.

Inside was his father's helmet.

* * *

><p>AN So I put two chapters in one here. I hope it has made it a bit better for you, and I'll probably do it again. Thanks for now :)


End file.
